


Shadow and Water

by sacredtriforce



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacredtriforce/pseuds/sacredtriforce
Summary: When Paya hears that Link is engaged to marry Princess Zelda, she leaves Kakariko Village with a broken heart and sets out to make new memories and try to forget the hero. Meanwhile in the Zora Domain King Dorephan plans an arranged marriage for his son Prince Sidon and wants to crown him the next king. But Prince Sidon dreams of finding love like the way his deceased sister Princess Mipha loved Link, so he leaves Zora Domain in hopes of finding it. When the two suddenly meet at Lover's Pond, its like fate brought them together. Can Paya let go of Link and love someone else? Can both of their people accept this fate? "WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS."





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful and peaceful morning in the land of Hyrule. Ever since Calamity Ganon had been defeated by the hero Link and Princess Zelda, Hyrule has felt long peace ever since the 100 years of destruction and chaos. Monsters still did roam the lands but not as much and usually kept themselves hidden. The Guardians were not a problem either since Ganon no longer has them under his control and are completely shut down. More people now feel it is safe to roam around Hyrule once again.

Princess Zelda vowed to have Hyrule continue its era of peace and had the Kingdom reconstructed and the lands prospered. She also had the Guardians repaired by the Sheikah tribe of Kakariko Village. The Sheikahs felt honored to serve and look after the royal members once again. Even though Calamity Ganon was gone, Hyrule still needed to be kept safe and guarded not only from monsters, but from barbarians as well. Especially the Yiga Clan; who swore their loyalty to Ganon and vowed to kill the hero, the royal family, and anyone who opposes Ganon. No one has heard from the Yiga Clan since Ganon's defeat. The Gerudo tribe even found their hideout to be abandoned.

But Link and Princess Zelda knew that the Yiga Clan was still out their waiting for their chance of revenge. Link knew they wanted his blood spilled for the death of their leader Master Kohga. Ever since Link had defeated him, the Yiga Clan have been relentless and have tried to assassinate him on his travels. But now that Calamity Ganon is gone, the Yiga Clan stopped attacking...for now.

Link and his horse Epona made their way through the western part of Necluda region, sticking to the road that led to Kakariko Village hidden in the mountain area of Dueling Peaks. He prefered to travel their faster and save the trouble of possibly being ambushed. He wanted to thank the leader of the Sheikah tribe Impa for her wisdom and help throughout his journey of saving Hyrule. He also wanted to invite every villager to his wedding and corination. He owed it to them for believing him and gaining his friendship. He also planned to invite the Zora of Zora Domain, the Gorons of Goron City, the Rito of Rito Village, and  the Gerudo of Gerudo Town.

As the mountains got closer he urged Epona to ride a little faster. Every moment the mountains got bigger in view, he knew he was close. Soon he came across the wide gap through Dueling Peaks and slowed Epona down as he made his way to Kakariko Village. Kakariko Village was the same as it was before Calamity Ganon's terror. The area was surrounded by different buildings, a few of them were shops which the Sheikah made their business, as well as an Inn with cozy and regular beds. There was a orchard of plum trees watched over by old lady Mellie who saw Impa plant the trees when she was a little girl. Their were crops of pumpkins and carrots grown by rivals Olkin and Steen. A watermill was powered by a stream thats provided by a majestic waterfall. In front of the waterfall was Impa's house which stood as the biggest building in the village on a hill led up by a row of stairs. 

Link unmounted Epona and made his way to the stairs, guarded by the two Sheikah men Dorian and Cado. Dorian was a widower with two daughters named Cottla and Koko and between him and Link, an ex member of the Yiga Clan. Because he left the Yiga Clan killed his wife as revenge and forced him to spy on Impa and he did so to ensure the same fate didn't happen to his daughters or his leader. Link knew he meant no harm and is now he was free from it thanks to him. Cado was a man who was obssessed with his pet cuccos and pays less attention to his wife Rola who runs The Curious Quiver Shop.

"Good morning Link!" said Cado with a smile.

"Here to see Lady Impa I presume?" asked Dorian.

Link nodded as he shook hands with the two men.

"Yeah. I have some important news I need to tell her."

"Well don't let us keep you here." said Cado. 

"Its good to see you Link." added Dorian. 

Link made his way up the stairs and opened the door. Impa was sitting in her usual spot in the middle of the room on a cushion and looked as if she was meditating. Her granddaughter Paya was on the floor stubbornly cleaning it with a cloth. Hearing his presence she stole a glance behind herself and her face grew warm as a smile formed on her face. Paya sighed to herself. He hasn't changed one bit.

"M-master Link!" she squeaked excitedly as she got up and brushed out her outfit.

Impa who was zoned out came to her senses and looked up at Link with a smile on her face as well.

"Well if it isn't the hero of Hyrule. To what do I owe the pleasure of having your company today?"

"I have something I'd like to dicuss Impa." answered Link.

Impa raised a brow.

"Oh. I think I know where this is going."

Link smiled.

"I came to tell you that Zelda and I are engaged to be married."

Paya who was listening dropped her cloth. Wait...what did he say?

"Is that all you came to tell me?" Impa asked.

Link shook his head.

"Nope I also came to inform you that I'm going to be crowned King of Hyrule."

Impa chucked. "Well that much is obvious to me."

Paya was still trying to put together her thoughts. Link and Princess Zelda...are getting married?!

"I want you and the whole village to come to the wedding and corination." Link continued. "It would make me happy if you were to come."

"I'd be honored to see it happen Link." said Impa. "We owe it to you for saving us and Hyrule."

Link smiled pleased with Impa's answer. He then turned and looked at Paya who was still standing there dumbstruck.

"So will I see you there Paya?" he asked. "I would like for you to come."

Paya tried to regain herself. This can't be happening. Link was getting married...to Princess Zelda. No...it can't be.

"I-I would be honored master Link." she said softly.

Link's face held a look of concern.

"Are you okay Paya?"

Paya quickly nodded and put on a fake smile. She didn't want him to look at her. Not like this.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. I'm just so happy for you is all."

Links expression softened and a smile formed once again.

"Thank you Paya. That means alot to me."

He then turned back to Impa.

"Well Impa I better be heading off. Theirs alot more people I need to invite."

Impa nodded and looked like she was getting ready to meditate again.

"Good bye Link. I will see you soon enough. When is the wedding?"

"Two weeks." Link answered.

Paya gasped. Two weeks?! That wasn't far at all.

"I will see you in two weeks then." Impa replied.

Link nodded before heading out the door. Paya still stood there and stared right where Link left. Impa noticing her granddaughter's troubled mind let out a deep sigh before she spoke.

"I suppose your not happy about this?"

Paya looked at her grandmother with a pained look.

"And why should I be?" she asked.

"Child I know you love him. I can see that your heart is breaking."

Tears fell from Paya's eyes.

"Why does it hurt to love someone who doesn't love you grandmother?"

Impa stretched out her arms inviting Paya into her embrace. Paya needing comfort slowly approached her grandmother and allowed her to hug her. She then felt herself cry as her heart shattered. Impa whispered in hushed tones as she ruffled Paya's hair. The poor dear.

"I know it hurts child, but in time you'll heal. And eventually you'll fall in love with someone else."

Paya looked up at her grandmother in bewilderment. How can she say that? How could she be so sure?

"How grandmother?" she asked. "Master Link is the only one I've ever fell in love with. How can I learn to love someone else?"

Impa smiled.

"Child I know for a fact eventually you will have to let Link go. For his heart belongs with Princess Zelda now. And in order for you to heal from your broken heart, you just have to accept it. But soon you will fall in love again and this time it will be with someone who loves you as much."

Paya thought about her grandmother's words. She sounded so sure that eventually she will forget Link and love someone else. But who? Who could she possibly fall in love with and not Link.

"You sound so certain grandmother." answered Paya. "Why?"

Impa simply chuckled.

"Because child I too have fallen in love and had my heart broken."

Paya stared at her grandmother in awe. Clearly interested in what she has to say.

"Yes child I have fallen in love." continued Impa. It was many many years ago. I fell in love with a knight of Hyrule when I was your age. He and I were training together to protect the royal family and we became close friends. Soon our friendship blossomed. He then became attracted to me and my gorgeous physique."

"Grandmother!" cried Paya utterly shocked by her grandmother's vulgar words.

Impa laughed before she continued.

"Anyway we always had each others backs, especially in battle. And he was so kind to me. He always knew how to make me smile. One day he told me to wait for him at Lover's Pond."

"Lover's Pond?"questioned Paya.

Impa nodded before she continued.

"Legend says that Lover's Pond is a place where someone finds their true love and soul mate. He told me that there he was going to tell me something. So I traveled there and waited for him to come. Someone did come but it wasn't him. It was his friend with bad news. And thats when I learn he died in battle."

Paya's eyes widened.

"I was heartbroken." said Impa sadly. "I thought the goddesses were being cruel. I thought I could never love again. Until I met your grandfather. And it was at Lover's Pond. Your grandfather was the knights friend who gave me the bad news. He saw me a heartbroken girl and came to my rescue. He offered me flowers and his comfort. I didn't love your grandfather yet, but soon I felt like I found a man whom I can be happy with."

Paya slowly felt herself smile. How romantic thats how her grandparents met.

"Grandmother is the legend about Lover's Pond true?" Paya asked.

Impa smiled as she hugged her granddaughter close.

"It must be child. Because I would have never met your grandfather, we would have never had children, and you would have never been born if I haven't gone to Lover's Pond. So the legend must be true."

Paya nodded and hugged her grandmother affectionately. Could it be true? If she went to Lover's Pond, would she meet her true love and soul mate there? Well she would have to see if the legend is true. She would have to leave Kakariko Village, travel to Lover's Pond, and see for herself. She only hoped it were true.


	2. Chapter 2

Prince Sidon was transfixed on the Statue of his deceased sister Princess Mipha. The statue stood there beautifully with its own light. Since the Zora Domain was created with luminous stones, the statue was made from the stones too. Oh how Prince Sidon missed his older sister. They always looked out for each other and were so close. He rarely had fights with sister. She always looked after him. He also knew that his sister had been in love with the hero Link. Boy he hadn't seen his friend Link in awhile. He missed having him here. Hylian or not, he was the best friend he ever had.

He heard a bunch of giggling that distracted him from the statue and saw it was the Prince Sidon Fan Club. The female zoras were gazing at him completely entranced.  He could hear them whispering about him.

"Prince Sidon is just the coolest!"

"Hes so dreamy. I just want to hug him."

"I'd like to do more than hug him!"

"Look at those muscles. Hes so strong!"

"And those abbs! Oh! And just look at his beautiful eyes! Oh goddesses hes gorgeous!"

Prince Sidon turned around and tried to ignore them. He was flattered that he had fans, but he hated being gawked at like a caged animal. He looked back at the statue of his sister and sighed. Oh how he wished to see her again. But he was happy that her spirit was free and bonded again with Devine Beast Vah Ruta. Zora's Domain had never felt safer now that Ruta was in their control again. 

"Prince Sidon! The King wishes to see you."

Prince Sidon turned around and faced his sister's former teacher Muzu. In the past Muzu had strong disdain towards Hylians and blamed them for events of the Calamity and Princess Mipha's death. But ever since Link gained control of Ruta again, his dislike for Hylians changed and he asked Link for forgivess.

"Why does my father ask for my appearance Muzu." Prince Sidon asked.

Muzu grumbled. He really didn't like being questioned.

"I don't know. But he said to get you at once."

Prince Sidon sighed.

"Very well Muzu. I shall see my father immediately."

Prince Sidon slowly walked behind Muzu as they approached his father's throne. King Dorephan sat proud and glorified on his throne as he watched his son approach. Surrounded by him were the council members of Zora Domain. The zora prince looked at his father and noticed his face was blank.  
He made a polite bow before he spoke.

"You wished to see me father?" he asked.

"Yes my son." King Dorephan said still expressionless. "Their are some important matters we need to discuss."

Prince Sidon narrowed his eyes.

"What is it we must discuss father?" he asked.

"My dear beloved son. I have been king of our people for so long. I'm not getting any younger.  Soon enough our people will need a new ruler to take my place. And that ruler will be you my son."

Prince Sidon kept looking at his father. His face showed that every word he said was serious.

"You want to make me king father?" the zora prince asked.

The king nodded.

"Yes my son. I want you to be Zora Domain's next king."

"But- I dont know if I'm ready to be king yet."

King Dorephan chuckled.

"My son you are brave, strong, and have a kind and gentle heart like your sister did. This is what our people need. And the council agrees that you are ready to rule."

Prince Sidon kept eye contact with his father. Me? King of the Zoras? Maybe he was meant to be the next ruler of his people. He can see himself on his father's throne and ruling like the king he was meant to be. He'll be a good ruler, and probably make some changes that would not only please his people, but foreigners too.

King Dorephan cleared his throat distracting Prince Sidon from his thoughts.

"And my son the council and I have agreed that you'll need someone to rule by your side. You'll need a queen."

Prince Sidon choked on a gasp.

"W-wait...what?"

"The council and I have agreed that you should marry one of their daughters. It is only fitting you marry a female that has experience with the way politics work. It would help you rule with a balanced and dignified leadership."

"B-but father!" the zora prince cried clearly at a lost for words. "An arranged marriage?!"

The zora king narrowed his eyes, clearly not expecting this reaction from his son.

"Yes my son. An arranged marriage. It shouldn't be hard for you to pick a bride. The council's daughters are already  waiting for you to make your choice on who to marry. They all want to be your wife and queen. They are devoting themselves to you my son."

Prince Sidon felt himself growing a little angry. He didn't want to marry a zora girl he barely knew. He wanted to marry someone he can see himself with everyday for the rest of his life. He wanted to feel what his sister had for his friend Link. Love.

"Father I am humbly grateful for this, but why can't I rule without a queen? You've ruled without a queen for a long time. Why didn't you marry again after mother died?"

King Dorephan frowned. He didn't like talking about his deceased wife. 

"Son as you know your mother and I were an arranged marriage. I grew to love your mother and you can grow to love your wife. I didn't marry again because I am not young anymore. I've ruled for a long long time. I don't need a queen. You are still young and are in need of a queen. Until you or your bride dies, the rulership changes. Thats been our law for many eons."

"To hell with the law!" yelled Prince Sidon.

The king almost flinched at his son's outburst. He hadn't seen his son this angry in a while. The council was even taken back by his outburst.

The zora prince was far from finished.

"What about Mipha father? You knew she was in love with Link. That zora armour she made was meant for her future husband. And she made it for Link. She was hoping that they would marry. So tell me this father. If Mipha was still alive, would you let her marry Link? Or would you have had her rule along side a husband and king from an arranged marriage?"

King Dorephan was at a lost of words. He just stared at his son with a blank face. He turned to look at the council members who were just as flabbergasted as he was. The king swallowed before he spoke.

"I-I am well aware that my daughter was in love with the Hylian hero Link. And as for the question, I don't know how to answer that. I-I probably would have had her marry someone else -"

"What!" cried Prince Sidon. "Father how can you say that?! How could you -"

"Be silent my son!" bellowed the king. He clearly didn't like being interrupted. Prince Sidon closed his mouth, still frowning and waited for his father to continue.

"As I was saying, maybe if Link was born a zora I would definitely had let Mipha marry him. And maybe I would have considered letting Link marry her. I am forever in debt and grateful for what Link has done for us. But think about this son. Do you think Link loved Mipha the way she loved him? Do you think Link would have stayed and ruled by her side?"

Prince Sidon stood still and contemplated his father's words. He did have a point. Did Link love Mipha like she loved him? He couldn't answer that. He knew that they had been close, but he wasn't sure if Link felt the same about her.

King Dorephan cleared his throat once more before he continued.

"I can see you have nothing to say in the matter so I'll go on. If Link did love Mipha the way she did, what then? How would it work? Both of them are a different race. A whole different creature. How could Link and Mipha have kept our family line growing? It is unheard of of a zora and a non-zora to produce young. Also we zoras outlive non-zoras. What would happen if Link grew old and eventually died? Mipha would have still kept living. She probably would have lived the rest of her life heartbroken."

The king took a breath and straightened up on his throne.

"So you see my son. Do you now realize why an arranged marriage would have been a better option. It would ensure our survival and keep the family growing. It is the only best option their is."

Prince Sidon looked down at the floor and didn't say one word. How could he argue against that logic? Sure one of the zora girls named Finley in the domain was dating a hylian man named Sasan, but would their relationship last? Clearly Finley's parents weren't ecstatic about this but they accepted Sasan anyway. But what then? Finally Prince Sidon looked up at his father.

"Forgive me father for my outburst. This is just alot for me to take in. I really do want to rule our people, but I also want to love someone who'd love me the same. But I can't argue with your logic."

The zora king looked down at his son with a little pity and sighed. He did not wish to hurt his son in any way. But he had to tell him the consequences of the situation.

"You are forgiven my son. And I didn't wish to hurt you at all. I only want whats best for you and our people."

The zora prince nodded his head and made another polite bow.

"I understand father. I wish to excuse myself and think this over if thats alright."

King Dorephan nodded.

"Thats quite okay with me. You are free to go my son."

Prince Sidon then turned on his heel and left his fathers presence.

Muzu watched sadly as the prince walked down the stairs disappearing from their view. Muzu then looked back at the king.

"Well that went well didn't it. So what now my king? 

King Dorephan gave Muzu a sad look.

"We'll just have to give him time. And hopefully he'll make the right decision."

"But my Lord." cried Muzu. "If he refuses what then?"

The king sighed.

"I don't know."

The council was then dismissed and they left the zora king alone with his thoughts. In the mean time Prince Sidon was in his room packing some things. He made sure he had all the provisions he needed to survive. When he was sure he had everything ready, he took out a quill, dipped it in Octorok ink, and wrote on a piece of parchment.

"Dear Father, I thought long and hard about what you said and have decided to leave home for awhile. I need time to think this over. This is a huge responsibility for me as well as a sacrifice. I promise I'll be safe and come home soon enough."

"Love your son Sidon"

After writing the last sentence Prince Sidon folded the parchment, sealed it shut with candle wax, and left it on his bedside table. He then yawned and got into bed and soon fell asleep.

Prince Sidon woke up bright and early before dawn and made sure almost every one was asleep. Grabbing his things he opened his window and dove headfirst into the water. Rising up to the surface he made sure no one heard him. Apparently the guards haven't noticed. Taking one more glance at his home he dove into the water and disappeared into the Zora River.


	3. Chapter 3

Paya tossed and turned in her sleep. Her mind was fully focused on Link. She couldn't stop dreaming about him. He seemed to always found his way into her dreams. Sometimes the dreams were sweet and blissful. Other times the dreams were erotic and naughty and she couldn't help but blush and sweat all over when she woke up. And other times the dreams were nightmares of her losing him. This time the dream was of her watching Link and Zelda show their love for each other while she watches and is unable to move. She calls out to him but he just continues to ignore her and begins to remove Princess Zelda's clothes as she does the same with his and all Paya can do was watch the two lovers lost to each others desires. Until finally she woke up.

Paya took several breathes and rubbed her face furiously with her hands. It wasn't fair! Why couldn't Link see how much she loved him? I guess Zelda was so beautiful and perfect in everyway like she thought he was. Its like those two were meant to be with each other. He was courage and she was wisdom. The two balanced each other so perfectly. It was only fitting that they remained with each other for the rest of their lives. Its like the goddessess have given them their blessing.

Paya groaned knowing that it was still early then when she normally woke up. So she got out of bed and went over to her diary. Taking out a quill and dipping it in ink, she began to write.

It seems that my worries have come true. Yesterday I learn that Link is going to marry Princess Zelda. No matter what I do all I feel is hurt. I have never loved anyone other him. And it hurts to learn that he is to remain with someone else. 

And last night it was hard to sleep. Every time I tried, hes always there smiling at me with his arms open for me. But everytime I try to reach him, hes pulled out of my grasp. Grandmother told me that I should let him go and soon I will fall in love with someone else. She even told me that she had been in love and had her heart broken. Her story really interested me. But what really got me hooked was Lover's Pond. Grandmother told me according to legend that people find their true love there. I'm still wondering if its a legend, but according to Grandmother; the legend is true.

After she finished writing, Paya stretched and stood up on her feet. She then proceeded down stairs and saw Impa sitting on her cushion as usual and looked like she was lost in her own little world. Not wanting to distract her grandmother, Paya slowly headed for the door. She was just about to open the door, but was stopped by Impa's voice.

"Your up early child."

Paya slowly turned to look at her grandmother.

"I couldn't sleep grandmother."

Impa sighed.

"Still troubled about Link child?"

Paya frowned. She really didn't want to discuss this again.

"I just had a dream grandmother." she said solemnly. "And I can't sleep. Thats all."

Impa narrowed her eyes knowing clearly she wasn't telling her all their is to say, but she didn't want to push her so she let it go.

"If everything is going fine with you child I have nothing to say in the matter."

Paya simply nodded and turned back to the door. The sun wasn't quite up yet, but their was plenty of light and she could hear the birds singing in the trees. Dorian was the only guard at his post. Cado must still be sleeping, or tending to his cuccos. Mellie was watching over her orchard of plum trees that looked almost fully grown. Koko was over by the cooking pot lost in thought on what to make.

Dorian was the fist one to notice Paya and did a polite bow.

"Good morning lady Paya." he said with a smile. "Your up pretty early."

"Yeah I couldn't sleep."said Paya. "How are your children Dorian? Their getting bigger everyday."

Dorian chuckled.

"Koko is learning new recipes everyday. She actually has her mother's cooking skills. And Cottla still hasn't changed. The poor girl is still not aware mother is gone."

Paya sighed sadly.

"If you don't mind me asking are you going to eventually tell Cottla about her?"

Dorian's face looked deeply pained.

"How can I do that when shes so happy. I don't want her to lose that happiness. Its been really hard for Koko, but for Cottla's sake she remained strong and does her best to be like her mother."

"But what if one day she asks you why her mommy is never home?" Paya asked. "What if one day she finds out and is heartbroken about the secrets kept from her. Would you want that?"

Dorian looked like he was trying to squirm back into his shell. 

"I-I know eventually I'm going to have to tell Koko her mother is dead, but I- "

"What? Mommy is dead?"

Paya and Dorian turned to see Cottla behind them. Her face had a look of confusion mixed with utter shock.

Dorian stared at his daughter glued to the spot, obviously horrified that she heard him.

"C-Cottla."

The little sheikah girl stared at her father with big eyes.

"Is that why I can't find mommy? B-because shes dead. Mommy's dead?!"

Dorian tried to speak but it was no good.

"Sweetheart I-"

"Is mommy dead?" Cottla asked again. Her big eyes looked to be at the verge of tears.

Dorian knelted down and placed his hands on his daughters shoulders.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart. I wanted to tell you for so long but you were so happy. I didn't want you to get hurt."

Now Cottla was really crying. Tears fell from her eyes and she screamed out in anguish.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! MOMMY!"

Paya and Dorian tried to get Cottla to calm down. But it was no good. At this rate she would wake everyone in the village. She already became the center of attention as everybody stared.

Dorian tried to hug and comfort his daughter, but it had no affect.

"Cottla sweetie please don't cry."

"I hate you daddy! Why didn't you tell me mommy is dead?! Why?!" 

"I wanted to tell you dear!"cried Dorian "Please you need to understand!"

"NO!" screamed Cottla. "I don't want to listen! I wish mommy was here instead of you!"

Cottla then yanked herself from her father's grasp and ran away sobbing.

Dorian stared after his daughter, and Paya saw tears in his eyes.

"Dorian are you okay?" Paya asked softly.

Dorian kept his back at her not giving her a glance.

"She never told me she hated me."

"Dorian I'm so sorry." said Paya sympathetically. "I didn't want this to happen."

Dorian still wouldn't look at her. Instead he turned on his heel and slowly walked away.

Paya watched as Dorian walked away until he was no longer in her prescence.

What have I done.

Paya knew the only thing she can do is try fix this. Maybe if she talked to Cottla things can be resolved. Paya sprinted towards the direction Cottla headed. She only saw Cottla run past Cado's house. Maybe he knew where she headed. Cado was outside near his cucco pen. Paya rushed over to him.

"Cado do you by any chance know where Cottla ran to."

Cado looked at Paya with puzzled look.

"Cottla? Well I saw her crying but I was occupied with my cuccos to know where she ran off. Sorry."

"Its okay." said Paya. "Thanks anyway."

Cado nodded kindly.

"I hope you find her."

"Find who?" asked Lasli, a young sheikah woman who stands outside the Enchanted Clothing Shop.

"Cottla is very upset." Paya answered. "She ran off and I dont know where."

Lasli did a small smile. 

"I saw her run up the hill that leads to that old shrine. She probably is in the woods."

"Thank you Lasli." cried Paya as she continued to sprint. She didn't stop till she reached the top of the hill. She soon saw the trees and made her way toward them. Then something stopped her in her tracks. It looked like a glowing blue... bunny? She tried to get closer, but the creature was alerted by her presence and ran away till it vanished like smoke. As she continued walking through the trees, she started to hear what sounded like crying.

"Cottla."

But then their was another voice. It sounded graceful and tender. Paya peeked around the tree to see what it was. Cottla was on her knees crying her eyes out near what looks like a beautiful flower. No wait. A fountain. Well both. It was a beautiful giant flower surrounded by smaller flowers and large mushrooms and their was a sparkling fountain in the center of the flower. But what got Paya's attention the most was a giant beautiful woman that bursted out of the fountain. Her hair was long and shiny and blonde and it looked like she was decorated with jewels. The woman was talking to Cottla.

"My dear sweet child. What ever is the matter?"

Cottla looked up at the woman a little frightened and sniffled before she spoke.

"Who-who are?"

The woman smiled.

"Don't be frightened sweet girl. I am the Great Fairy Cotera. I have watched over your village for a long time."

Paya gasped. So this was the spirit that protected Kakariko Village from the Great Calamity?"

Why are you miserable dear?" asked Cotera.

"B-because I don't have a mommy anymore!" sobbed Cottla. "My daddy said shes d-dead!"

Cotera looked at Cottla with sympathy.

"Oh you poor thing. You must miss her terribly."

Cottla whimpered as she nodded.

"I-I thought she was just hiding. I was never able to find her. And now I know why."

"You poor sweet thing. Let me hug you child."

Cottla opened her arms out and Cotera held her in her huge arms like the way a mother would hold her child. She then ruffled Cottla's hair with her large fingers.

"Why child your hurt." Cotera said.

Cottla sniffled again.

"I-I fell when I ran here."

"You poor thing." said Cotera kindly.  
"Let me heal you with my magic."

Cotera then kissed where Cottla injured herself.

"M-my cut is gone!" cried Cottla utterly surprised.

Cottla chuckled.

"Of course it is sweet girl. I am a powerful spirit."

Cottla slowly smiled.

"You kind of remind me of my mommy."

"Really?" said Cotera amusingly. "Well I am kind of like a mother."

"To whom?" asked Cottla.

"Everyone my dear." answered Cotera. "Especially your people. I have kept your people safe from the evil Calamity Ganon with my love. After all thats what mothers do. Is keep their children safe."

Cottla smiled. 

"May I come visit you?" she asked.

Cotera smiled warmly.

"It would make me very happy if you did. I don't usually get visiters like I use too."

"In that case I'll come see you every day." Cottla said proudly.

"I look foward to it." said Cotera. "Now I must be going. Farewell child."

Cotera gave Cottla one last hug and vanished into the fountain.

Paya was so awed by what she seen. It made her feel happy that Cottla was smiling and happy again. Paya was unaware that she was standing on a stick and it snapped. Cottla turned around trying to make out where the sound came from.

"Hello?" called the little sheikah girl. "Who's there?"

Paya stepped outside her hiding spot. Cottla looked at her with a puzzled look.

"Lady Paya?" she asked questionly. "What are you doing here."

"I came to see you Cottla." Paya answered.

"Why?" asked Cottla.

Paya rocked back in forth as she tried to form words.

"Well...I came ask how you were feeling. You looked really hurt and I thought I'd talk to you."

Cottla stared at Paya a brow raised.

"Talk about what?"

"I wanted to talk to you about your mother." said Paya. "I know how you feel."

"You do?" asked Cottla.

Paya nodded. 

"Yes. Because I too don't have a mother anymore. Nor a father."

"You don't have any parents?" asked Cottla.

Paya shook her head.

"I never knew my parents. My grandmother has always looked after me. She won't even tell me what happened to them. It still haunts me to this day."

Cottla touched Paya's hand with her little one.

"I'm sorry Lady Paya. You must miss them alot." 

Again Paya shook her head. This kind of surprised Cottla.

"I don't even remember them Cottla." Paya said sadly. "I don't even know what they looked like. Its hard to miss someone you don't remember."

Cottla put her head down and stared at her feet. Paya gently grabbed her chin and had her look up at her.

"But you have a father and big sister who love you so much. Your father has tried to raise you like a good parent. And your sister has even looked after you. Your mother may be gone, but shes with you where ever you are. She remains in your heart forever."

Cottla had tears in her eyes again and wrapped her arms around Paya's waist. Paya knelt down and returned the hug.

"I don't hate daddy." whimpered Cottla.

"Don't you think you should tell him that?" Paya asked. "I think he the one that needs a hug."

Cottla released Paya and wiped away her tears.

"Your right Lady Paya! I'm going to see daddy and tell him I'm sorry and that I love him so much. Thank you Lady Paya."

Cottla then took off and sprinted back to the village. Paya smiled satisfied with how things turned out. She suddenly heard the sound of splashing.

The Great Fairy Cotera bursted out of the fountain in all her magnificence and smiled down at Paya who stood there with a awed expression.

"Hello sweet girl." said Cotera. "I couldn't help but notice you may have lifted that child's spirits. You truly have a heart of gold."

Paya stared up at the great fairy too surprised to speak.

"I-I...you-"

Cotera chuckled.

"Look at you. Your so speechless."

"Y-your the great s-spirit that kept us safe during the C-calamity." stuttered Paya.

"Oh...so you know about me." Cotera said. "Well I'm honored."

"W-well my Grandmother told me about you." answered Paya truthfully.

"Ahhh...Lady Impa you mean. I've known about her since the day she was born."

Paya not knowing what to do knelt to the ground and thanked the goddesses for this spirit.

"Something troubles you girl." said Cotera in a serious tone. "I can sense it."

Paya looked up at Cotera with a blank expression.

"I can sense that their is damage in your heart girl." answered Cotera.

Paya still kept staring.

"I...uhhh..."

"No need to tell me. You had your heart broken."

Paya choked on a gasp.

"How did you-"

"My dear sweet girl." chuckled the Great Fairy. "I'm a great spirit. I know things."

Paya swallowed.

"May I ask girl who it was that broke your heart?" asked Cotera.

Paya blushed as she started picturing Link in her mind.

"Um...no one special."

"Could it perhaps be the great hero of Hyrule?"

Paya fell on the spot. How did this fairy know so much?! Did she read minds or something?!"

The Great Fairy laughed.

"So it is the hero. I don't blame you girl. He is quite a catch isn't he."

Paya bit her lip as her cheeks reddened.

"You also wish to know if you can fix your broken heart." continued Cotera. "Well girl you can."

Paya finally spoke.

"Grandmother told me that their is a place called Lover's Pond. Its where she met my Grandfather. She also told me its where you meet your true love. Where is this pond? How do I find it?"

Cotera's smile widened.

"The answer you seek girl lies at Tuft Mountain. There is where you'll find what you are looking for."

Paya repeated the word in her head. Tuft Mountain. 

"Thank you great spirit. I humbly thank you for your words of wisdom."

Cotera nodded.

"Glad to be of help girl. Now I really must go. Take care."

Paya watched as the Great Fairy disappeared once again into the fountain. 

That was weird.

Paya then turned on her heel and dashed home. She didn't stop till she reached the door and bursted inside.

"Paya?" Impa said surprised by her entrance. "What in great Din is the meaning of this?"

"Grandmother." said Paya out of breath. "We need to talk."

Later...

"So you wish to find Lover's Pond?" Impa asked.

"Yes Grandmother." said Paya. "The Great Fairy told me I'll find what I'm looking for at Tuft Mountain."

Impa sighed.

"Child. Tuft Mountain is distant journey from here. It'll probably take you a couple days to reach it."

"I understand grandmother." Paya said solemnly. "But I really want to see it for myself. I want to see if the legend is true. I also want to see whats outside the village. I want to see whats out there." 

"The world can be dangerous child." stated Impa. "Not only will their be monsters, but savages as well. You could get hurt child. Maybe even killed."

Paya looked at her grandmother's eyes so full of worry tenderness. Paya couldn't help but hug her.

"Grandmother. I can't stay here knowing that my chance of having my heart mended is out there. When I'm here, I'm lost, empty, and I'll never find love when I'm here. I'll just remain a shadow till I die."

Impa closed her eyes and shook her head slowly letting out a breath. 

"Well child I can't stop you from doing what you think is right. I only ask that you come home safely to me my child."

Paya felt tears in her eyes as she kept holding on to her grandmother.

"I will grandmother. I promise."

"Well your going to need some supplies and a couple other things." said Impa who slowly got off her cushion.

Paya watched as her grandmother walked over to the painting that hung on their wall and pulled if down, revealing a secret locked compartment. Taking out a key from around her neck she place the key into the key hole etched into the wall. The lock clicked and opened. Inside the compartment was a medium sized wooden box. Taking the box out, Impa walked back over to a flabbergasted Paya.

"I want you to have these child." said Impa holding out the box to her. "They have been in my family for generations and will keep you safe."

Paya looked down at the box and slowly opened it. Inside was a carrier with four medium sized and sharp looking throwing knives. Each one had the sheikah symbol of the eye.

"These are my old kunai knives." said Impa. "I used them when I protected the royal family years ago as my ancestors did. I want you to have them."

Paya closed the box and stared at her grandmother.

"I can't take these grandmother. I don't know anything about weapons or fighting."

Impa chuckled.

"These knives have never let me down. And I'm sure they will never let you down too. Just trust in the blades Paya."

Paya slowly nodded.

"Thank you grandmother."

Impa smiled.

Paya went up to her room and packed up a few things she would need including her diary. Impa was waiting for her downstairs. Once Paya checked and made sure everything was ready, she gave her grandmother one last hug.

"Good-bye grandmother. I'll miss you."

"So will I child. Remember. Be safe. And follow your heart.

Paya felt tears escape her eyes.

"I love you grandmother." she cried.

"I love you too child." answered Impa sadly.

Without another word Paya walked out the door. As she walked down the steps, Cottla was outside waiting for her. 

"Lady Paya! I did what you said. Daddy forgives me."

Paya smiled pleased with the news.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Are-are you leaving Lady Paya?" asked Cottla noticing her pack.

Paya sighed.

"Yes. I need to get away for a little while."

"When will you be back?" Cottla asked.

"I'll be back soon enough." said Paya. "In the mean time this is good-bye."

Cottla grabbed Paya and sniffled into her outfit. 

"You better come back okay! Swear to me you'll come back."

Paya smiled as she hugged the girl back.

"I swear I'll be back Cottla. You have my word."

After Cottla releases her Paya continued walking towards the path out of Kakariko Village. Some of the villagers stopped her to say good-bye themselves. Paya sighed. She was going to miss everyone. After her good-byes, Paya continued down the road where her journey is soon to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

Link stared out the castle window gazing upon the whole kingdom of Hyrule. He could see the villagers setting up everything and getting everything ready for he and Princess Zelda's wedding and his corination. Princess Zelda walking down the hall, noticed Link and  approached him to give him a surprise kiss on his cheek. Link practically jumped and stared at Zelda with an awed expression.

Zelda giggled.

"Even though we are to be wedded soon, you still get so jumpy when I kiss you. How are you going to handle our wedding night?"

Link didn't say anything and his cheeks reddened. He then cleared his throat before he spoke. 

"You j-just caught me by surprise."

Zelda's smile vanished and she looked down at the floor. Link noticing this gently placed his hand on her cheek.

"Zelda whats wrong?" he asked. 

For a moment Zelda didn't say anything. Then she looked up and Link with big eyes.

"Link tell me the truth." she said in a pleading tone. "Please tell me. Do you love me enough to take me as you wife? Enough to be my king? Because if you wish to choose a different life I-I won't force you to do this! If this is not your destiny, you can walk out of this right now. And I won't stop you. But I want you to know Link that I love you. And wish for you to be at my side for the remainder of our lives."

Link stared at Zelda not keeping his eyes off hers. He never thought to hear those tender words escape her mouth. It made his heart beat so rapidly. Did she not think that he loved her? Well he'll change that.

Grabbing Zelda by the back of her head, he pulled her to him until their lips touched. Zelda gasped at the sudden contact, but soon felt herself melt to his touch and kissed him back. As soon as they pulled apart, Link brushed Zelda's cheek gently with his fingers.

"Zelda. I just want you to know, that I thank the goddesses everyday that I became your appointed knight. I fell in love with you the first moment we met. I knew I was destined to keep you and Hyrule safe. You even saved me risking your life and you made sure I kept on living. I'm glad that my father was a knight and I wouldn't have wanted a different life. I want to be with you forever Zelda."

Zelda felt tears fall from her eyes as her heart beated with anticipation. He loved her. Just as much as she loved him. She just wanted to kiss him.

Zelda leaned in her lips waiting to approach Links, but before their lips touched, the voice from a royal knight distracted them from their moment.

"Pardon the intrusion Princess Zelda, but we have urgent matters in our hands. Theirs been an attack."

"What?!" cried the princess. "What happened?"

"A villager was found moments ago on the road not far from here." answered the knight. "His wounds were very serious and he died shortly before he could be healed."

"Take me to the body." said Link in an angry tone. "Zelda you should-"

"No Link!" the princess said indignantly. "I need to see it for myself too."

Link did not want Zelda to have to see something this awful, but he didn't push the issue and slowly nodded his head. The knight then lead Link and Princess Zelda at the bottom of the castle to where the corpse was being examined.

As they went through the door, Link and Zelda flinched as they saw the body. They did not know the person, but they still felt sick as they gazed upon his wounds. Their were deep slash marks on his sides and his throat was sliced open. Blood drenched the table it lay upon and dripped onto the floor forming a puddle.

Who could have done this?

"Doctor is their anything you could tell us?" Zelda asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Well I can tell you your highness that this man was killed by a weapon of some sort. I did some examimations and have come to an analysis that no moster did this. This was done by human hands. And oddly enough, I found this strange eye symbol on his forehead drawn with his blood."

Link moved around the table to see the eye on the forehead and knew instantly who did this. He recognized the upside sheikah eye anywhere.

"The Yiga Clan." he growled.

Princess Zelda gasped. 

"Oh how I prayed to the goddesses this wouldn't happen. First Ganon and now this."

"What are your orders princess?" asked the knight. "Should we warn the villagers?"

"I do not wish to see anymore of my people suffer." said Zelda in a serious tone. "I will see to it that the kingdom knows about this."

"I will conduct a search." Link said.

"Knights you will join Link on his search." said Princess Zelda. 

"Yes your majesty!" 

Before Link could leave with the knights, the princess grabbed his wrist.

"You be careful out their Link. Don't do anything wreckless."

The hero smiled as he pulled Zelda to him and kissed her forehead softly.

"I will Zelda."

Link then left followed by a few knights. Once outside they approached the stable where the horses are being kept. Link mounted Epona while the other knights mounted their horses and sped off towards the gate. Princess Zelda watched from the castle window as Link and the knights departed the kingdom and cantered down the road.

Zelda sighed. Now she had her duty to do and warn the people of the Yiga Clan.

"Have the stress bell rung at once." Zelda ordered a fellow knight. "See to it that all the people are gathered together. I must tell them of this tragedy."

The knight bowed.

"Yes your majesty. I will see it done at once."

The princess then made her way to the castle balcony where she could see all the people up close. She noticed that their were some Rito, Gerudo, Goron, and a few Zoras amongst the crowd. This was good. Once Zelda heard the bell ringing, the people all turned their heads towards the castle distracted from their activities. Once all the people gathered around, Zelda cleared her throat before her voice range out.

"People of Hyrule!" she said in a loud voice. "I need your attention please! I have something I need to address!"

The people all looked up at the princess and waited patiently for her to continue.

"I have some urgent news that must be taken into account." said Zelda in a dignified tone. "I have just been informed that their has been an attack not far from the kingdom. A man has been slaughtered."

The crowd of people started to murmur loudly amongst each other.

"Please settle down!" cried the princess. "I have just had a search party to find whoever did this. Our hero Link and soon to be my husband and king, is in command of this search and will find the culprit."

The people settled down a bit. Hearing the word Link gave them hope.

"And people of Hyrule, we know who is responsible. This tragedy was caused by the Yiga Clan. The people who betrayed the Sheikah and the royal family and gave their loyalty to Calamity Ganon."

Now their was an uproar. The people started to panic some people screamed and others fainted.

Damn.

"Please! Please! Do not panic." cried Zelda getting desperate.

"What does the Yiga clan want with us?!" said somebody from the crowd.

"Please be still." said Zelda.

"The Yiga Clan make those who don't support Ganon suffer as well as their families." cried another voice in the crowd. "

"Are our children in danger?!" 

"Is Ganon gonna come back?!"

"Were all going to die?!" 

"SILENCE!" shouted Zelda who lost her patience.

The crowd stopped immediately.

"As I was saying everything is under control. The Yiga Clan's main focus is Link. They want revenge for the death of their master, whom Link defeated."

The crowd whispered amongst each other.

Zelda continiued as everyone quieted down.

"As long as we have Link, you have nothing to fear. But you should be alert and not travel alone. I will see to it that the knights escort you home. Until then the wedding and corination will be post poned."

The crowd groaned in disappointment.

"But you and the hero were suppose to be married in two days." said another voice in the crowd.

"The hero was suppose to be our King." added another voice.

"And he will be." Zelda interrupted. "But first as your princess and future Queen I must see to it that this kingdom is safe. I advise you to all go home and stay indoors at night. I thank you all for your cooperation. You are dismissed."

Zelda turned her back and went inside castle leaving a unhappy crowd. She then clasped her hands together and prayed.

"Oh goddesses please look after us. Please keep all of Hyrule safe. And please be with Link. Protect him. Please goddessses help us."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I'm sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with work but I've been working on the next chapters. I thank you for your patience. Hope you enjoy the next chapters. 
> 
> P.S. The song that you will read was a poem I wrote. I'm asking you please not to steal this poem. I'm actually quite proud how the poem turned out. Please don't steal my work.

Paya kept to the road and made sure she didn't wander. She was still beyond scared as to what was in store for her outside Kakariko Village. She didn't expect to see so much before her eyes. She knew Hyrule was big, but she did not know how big exactly. The only clue she had to knowing how far she would be traveling was the map Impa gave her. According to the map, it would take more then a day to reach Tuft Mountain and she would have to camp at dark.

Paya not only enjoyed the scenery before her, she also was transfixed on the creatures that roamed around. So far she spotted a fox including other animals like deer, squirrels, pigeons, wild horses, and wolves; but she kept her distance and made she they didn't notice her. She also saw a variety of insects and flowers that she doesn't see in her village. 

It was incredible.

As she continued to walk she noticed a figure coming her way. This made Paya nervous since shes never met anyone outside her village except Link. She only hoped this person was friendly. As the person got closer, Paya saw that she was a young Hylian woman carrying a travel pack like her and had on traveler clothes. She had brown hair that was tied into a braid along with brown eyes. 

"Do my eyes decieve me?" the woman asked gazing at Paya in awe. "Are you a Sheikah by any chance?"

Paya didn't know what to say to this stranger.

"W-well I-"

"This is incredible!" the woman cried in excitement. "I never never thought I'd see one out here! I thought that your race was destroyed during the Great Calamity."

The woman then reached into her pocket and pulled out a notebook and a pen.

"Tell me. Is it true that your race has protected the royal family but some of you betrayed them during the Calamity?"

Paya clearly didn't want to speak to this woman. Who was she? And why was she asking her these questions?

"Look I really must-"

"How did your race survive?" the woman continued asking. "Why did some of them betray the royal family and swear their allegiance to Ganon? Was it perhaps because they wanted revenge on the royal family. And is it true that the traitors call themselves the Yiga Clan? Are you a Yiga Clan member?"

Paya was getting really annoyed right now. This woman clearly doesn't know whats not her business.

"First off I'm not a Yiga Clan member." Paya said firmly. "Second of all I don't know who you are."

The woman frowned and closed her notebook.

"You never heard of me? You don't know who I am?"

Paya shook her head.

"I am Traysi!" said the woman. "Hyrule's greatest investigative journalist and author of the Rumor Mill. You never heard of the Rumor Mill?"

Paya shook her head once again.

"Ugh" Traysi groaned in disappointment. "You must not get out much."

"How can you tell?" said Paya in a annoyed tone.

"Well for one I never seen you anywhere in my travels." Traysi answered. "Also what you are wearing shows you don't normally travel."

Paya groaned in frustration.

"Well you got me. This is my first time away from home."

This took Traysi by surprise and showed she was interested again.

"Really? So why are you traveling then? And where are you traveling to?"

Paya sighed. This woman asked alot of questions.

"Well I'm traveling to Tuft Mountain. And why I'm traveling there is not your business."

Traysi frowned once again.

"As a journalist I make it my business. I travel around in search of the most exciting stories. I'm also trying to prove that some known myths and legends are true. If I can prove they are, I will be rewarded so much money. I'll be a legend!"

"Wait." Paya said quickly. "So you believe the legends and myths are true?"

"They must be." said Traysi. "Otherwise their would be no good juicy story."

"So...do you belive the legend about Lover's Pond?" Paya hesitantly asked.

Traysi raised a brow and gave Paya a puzzled look.

"Lover's Pond? "Why do you ask about that? Theirs nothing exciting about that tale. Its just a double edged sword to make hopless single people believe they can find their true love only to have their life wasted away."

Paya frowned and clenched her hands. She did not want to talk to this woman any longer.

"Well it was nice meeting you and I really must be going before night falls. So good day to you."

Before Paya could retreat, Traysi slowly followed after her.

Goddesses this woman just won't quit.

"You said you were traveling to Tuft Mountain." Traysi repeated herself. "Are you trying to find Lover's Pond? Because I heard thats where its located."

"Yes. I'm trying to find Lover's Pond." Paya said impatiently.

"I knew it!" Traysi cried. "Your trying to find your true love."

Taysi opened up her notebook again.

"Tell me why your so interested in Lover's Pond. Have you had your heart broken? If so who broke your heart? Is that why you left home?"

Paya stopped and gave Traysi daggers.

"Are you usually this annoying?"

"Annoying?!" cried Traysi in bewilderment.

"Look I don't mean to be rude or anything." Paya said calmly.  "Its just that I'm not used to talking personal matters with people I don't know."

Traysi closed her mouth and closed her notebook and placed it back in her pocket.

"I guess I can be a little straight foward. I'm sorry if I offended you or anything. I won't bother you any longer."

Paya saw in Traysi's eyes and knew that she means well. 

"Its okay. I should apologize for snapping at you like that."

Traysi did a half smile.

"You never did tell me your name."

"I'm Paya. I was named Paya since I have a birthmark that looks like a Paya seed."

"Really?" said Traysi. "Where is it?"

Really this again?!

"Ummm...you don't want to know."

"Oh. Okay"

"I really should get going."

"Okay then. It was nice meeting you Paya. Maybe we can meet again.

Paya smiled.

"Maybe."

"Well good luck to you. I wish you a safe travel."

"Thanks." said Paya. "It was nice to meet you Traysi. Good luck with the journaling."

"Thanks."

After saying good-bye, Paya continued her walk on the road. Soon after Paya met more strangers that were travelers like her. Some of them offered her some goods, while others completely ignored her. 

Paya looked up to see that the sun was setting and knew she would have to make camp. She took out her map and interpreted that she was still in the West Necluda region. She was almost out of the territory but not quite. She groaned. She was so exhausted. 

Suddenly Paya heard the sound of beautiful music reach her ears. Unable to stop her curiosity, Paya made her way towards the music. As the music got louder she saw a figure standing on a flat stone playing an instrument. When she was close enough she made out the figure to be a...bird? No. Birds didn't play instruments, and they weren't that big. This bird seemed to be anthropomorphic since he had large wings that resembled arms and his body was a lightly muscled. His feathers were a light shade of blue and hints of orange and white. He wore a vest with shoulder pads, a scarf wrapped around his neck, pants, and wore two red feathers on left side of his head. In his wings...errr...hands he held and played a accordion.

Paya never seen a creature liked this before. Suddenly the creature stopped playing the accordion and turned to face her. A warm smile met his features.

"Greetings miss." the creature said kindly. "I hope that my music my teacher has taught me has took interest to you."

Paya smiled warmly and nodded her head.

"Yes your music is quite lovely sir."

"Please miss call me Kass."

"Okay sir- I mean Kass." said Paya. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you? I've never seen your kind before."

Kass chuckled.

"Its quite alright miss. I happen to be a Rito of the Rito tribe. We are a race that lives in the Tabantha Frontier in Rito Village. We are proud flyers and archers that have given our loyalty to the royal family and fought against Calamity Ganon."

"Interesting." Paya said in awe.

"But enough about me miss. I don't recall asking your name."

"My name is Paya." Paya answered. She didn't mention why she was named that. 

"A pleasure to meet you Paya." said Kass. "You know my teacher was a Sheikah just like you."

"Really?" Paya asked.

"Oh yes. He was a Sheikah poet who lived in Hyrule Castle and was in love with the princess."

Paya's jaw dropped. So somebody besides Link was in love with Princess Zelda? Why was she not surprised.

"But alas, the princess's heart longed for somebody else."

"Let me guess." said Paya. "The Hero of Hyrule."

Kass stared at her.

"You are correct Paya. My teacher was jealous of the hero and wrote a song about the princess and the hero. I assume you know this since they are to be wedded?"

"Well you are correct about that." Paya said a bit sarcastically.

Kass frowned. Paya shook her head.

"Sorry! Forgive me for my ignorance. It was never my intention to be rude to you."

"I see." Kass said. "Well its quite alright."

"Thanks." Paya said softly. For a moment she didn't say anything until something popped in her head.

"Have you ever been in love?" Paya asked.  

Damn! Why did she ask that? Wasn't that too personal. 

But Kass chuckled. 

"Of course I have. I still am. I have a beautiful wife with five daughters back at home. I do miss them alot when I'm away from home."

"Five daughters?" Paya asked.

"Yep." said Kass with a nod. "I do wish for more children though. This time maybe a son."

"Wow." Paya said in small voice. "Thats something."

"Yes it is." said Kass. "Um Paya forgive me for intruding but why ask me about my love life?"

Paya gasped. She knew she shouldn't have opened her mouth.

"I um...well I-"

"Could it be that your in love?"

Paya covered her face with her hands to hide her blushing face.

"No! I mean yes! I mean-"

"Take it easy Paya." Kass said placing his wing...errr...hand on her shoulder. "If this is making you uncomfortable I apologize. You don't have to tell me."

Paya didn't look at Kass and just awkwardly rubbed her arm. 

"No its fine. I just...can you keep a secret? I already have a journalist trying to unlock my secrets."

Kass placed his wing...errr...hand on his chest. "I cross my heart and promise to the goddesses that I won't tell a soul."

Paya slowly smiled. Maybe she can trust him after all.

"Thank you. Yes I am in love. With the hero Link. B-but hes marrying Princess Zelda so I had my heart broken."

"The hero huh." Kass said amusingly. "I've ran into him many times throughout my journeys. I understand why you would love him."

"I really want to find love." Paya continued. "Someone who can love me. Grandma told me that I might find my true love at Lovers Pond."

"Lovers Pond?" Kass repeated. "I've heard of that. From an ancient song that was passed down for generations. Would you like to hear it?"

"Sure I guess." answered Paya.

"Excellent." Kass said with a smile. Then without further ado."

Kass then began to play his accordion as be broke into a song.

"There once were two lovers whose love for each other was so strong,

They knew that their love would be lifelong.

But their people whose hearts were so full of hate,

Decided to put an end to their fate.

In each other's arms the lovers succumbed and died,

But their love for each other would not subside.

The goddesses who took pity on them,

Saw that their love was like a precious gem.

To honor their beautiful bond,

The goddess's formed their blood into a heart-shaped pond."

After Kass finished the song Paya just stood there in awe. The words of the song have touched her deeply and she felt tears escape her eyes. This made her search for Lovers Pond more important to her. Now she was determined to find it.

"That...was...beautiful." 

Kass smiled.

"Thank you. My wife loves this poem as well. It is her favorite."

"Thank you for sharing it to me." said Paya. "I'll always treasure it."

"It was my pleasure." said Kass. "Well I really should be going. My wife and kids and waiting for me."

"Alright." Paya answered. "I wish you a safe journey home Kass. Good luck to you."

"And to you miss Paya." Kass said with a polite bow. "I hope you find your true love."

Kass then opened his wings...errr...arms and took off into the sky and Paya watched him until he was out of sight. Paya felt herself yawn and knew that she should get some sleep if she was to make it to Lover's Pond. After setting up a fire and cooking a small meal, Paya took out her diary and began to write.

"Its been a long amd stressful journey for me, but I'm pleased with how things are turning out. I have never seen anything quite so beautiful and the creatures outside home are incredible. I hope to see more as I continue my journey. 

And I've met many people along the way. But Kass is probably the best pupil I've met so far. He is a devoted husband and father of the Rito tribe and has a gift of poetry. And the song that he recited about Lover's Pond has affected me so great. I swear to the goddesses I will not stop until I find this pond and hopefully forget about the Link."

After she finished writing Paya dowsed the flames, entered her nap sack, and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Prince Sidon thanked the goddesses that he had enough water to last him a few days, otherwise the sun would have dried him up and it would be over for him. He was still a little angry that his father tried to force him to marry someone he didn't love. He'll admit he regrets leaving home and probably worrying his father, but he left a note ensuring he'll be safe and home soon. 

The zora prince made sure he kept to the path where it was easy to find water. The last place he wanted to end up was in a desert or anywhere without water. As he walked he noticed some merchants and travelers. They eyed him with suspicion and curiosity. After all you don't normally see a zora outside his territory. One of the travelers was a farmer with a straw hat on his head. By his side was a little girl who ran up to Sidon and stared at him with big eyes. She had brown hair that was slicked back with a headband, pointed ears, and she wore a pink dress.

"Are you a fish?" asked the girl. "Or are you a merman? My mama has told me stories about them. She told me that they use their voice to lure maidens into the water and drown them."

Prince Sidon just stared at the girl. 

Children. Their so cute and full of questions.

Sidon kneeled down, but he was so tall compared to her. She could only look at him.

"I am neither little one." he said calmly. "I am a zora."

"A zora?" said the girl confused. "Never heard of that. Do you live in water?"

"Aster!" cried the girls father. "Don't bother this gentleman with your questions. My apologies sir. My daughter can be very persistent."

"Its no trouble sir." Sidon said kindly. "Shes not hurting anything."

Aster's father simply nodded.

Prince Sidon then glanced back at Aster.

"I don't live in water." said the zora prince. "I live in a village that is made of luminous stones. It is called the Zora Domain. But the domain is surrounded by water produced by large waterfalls."

"That sounds pretty." Aster said. "I would love to visit this place, but its probably to far from where I live."

"And where is that little one?" Sidon asked.

"Hateno Village." answered Aster.

"Do you have a large mountain with three big trees in view." the zora prince asked.

"Yeah!" Aster cried. "I can see it from my house."

Prince Sidon chuckled.

"Well beyond those mountains is where I live." 

"Your home is beyond those mountains?" Aster asked. "Did you travel through those mountains? I hear that it is freezing out there."

"No I went around the mountains." Sidon answered. "The mountains are too cold for my scales. I would freeze to death out there."

"Oh." said Aster. "I would freeze to death too."

"I've got a question for you little one." Sidon added. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Ask me!" cried Aster. "I'm all ears!"

"Okay." the prince answered. "You said that you lived in Hateno Village. I'm quite tired from my journey and could use a place to rest. Would it be okay if I joined you and your father?"

Aster turned to her father, her eyes big.

"Can we bring him with us daddy? Please? Please? Please?"

Aster's father scratched his chin before he spoke.

"Well anyone is more than welcome in Hateno Village. And if you'd like to join us, your more than welcome to."

Prince Sidon smiled.

"I'd be honored." 

"YAY!" Aster cried in excitement.

"But we better hurry." Aster's father added. "Its getting dark and it can be very dangerous at night."

"Don't worry sir." said Prince Sidon flexing his bicep and flashing a charming smile. "I'll make sure that you and your daughter gets home safely."

Aster's father smiled.

"I thank you kindly my good sir. What is your name?"

"Pr-" Prince Sidon stopped himself. He didn't want to reveal he was a prince. 

"Sidon. My name is Sidon."

"Well Sidon its nice to meet you." Aster's father said kindly.

Aster then grabbed a hold of Prince Sidon's hand and tugged on him.

"Come on! Homes this way!"

After a while they finally reached Hateno Village. Prince Sidon was pretty amazed at what he saw. This village much bigger than his kingdom and had far more people. As they approached the entrance gate, a man with a pitchfork was on guard. When he saw Sidon he kept his grip on the pitchfork. 

"Medda." the man said. "Its good to know that you and your daughter made it back safely. And who is this?"

"Thadd." Medda said. "This is Sidon. He made sure that me and Aster got home safely. He would like to stay for the night."

"Really?" Thadd said questionly. "Well he seems okay. You may pass."

Prince Sidon did a polite bow.

"Thank you sir. It is a privilege to be welcomed in your town."

"If you wish to stay you should stop by The Great Ton Pu Inn." added Thadd.

"I will do that." answered Sidon. 

As they entered the village, almost all the villagers had their eyes on the zora prince. He couldn't blame them. He was probably the only zora to enter their village. As he looked around he saw many different shops. Including a crazy looking shop that was covered in different colors. He also saw many buildings with what looked like was spinning wheels. There were two women who were lost in a conversation only to stop and look at him. There were children running around and playing a game only to stop and look at him. It didn't take long for him to become the center of attention. Soon he was surrounded by curious children.

"Aster! Who's your friend? And what is he?

"Is he a fish?"

"No fish can't walk. He looks more like a shark."

"But sharks can't walk either."

Prince Sidon couldn't help but chuckle. Children really were funny. 

"Guys this is Sidon." said Aster. "He is a zora from the Zora Domain."

"A zora? Whats a zora?"

"Why does he have a sword?"

"Forget the sword. Why does he have a feather on his head?"

Prince Sidon chuckled once more.

"I'd be glad to answer all your questions little ones, but I must check in the Inn first."

Aster gave Sidon a disappointed look.

"You sure you don't want to play with us?"

Sidon ruffled Aster's hair.

"Later little one."

"Okay." Aster sighed. "Come on guys lets go play hide and seek."

The children then ran off.

Prince Sidon continued walking around the village. Everyone kept staring at him. Some people whispered under their breathes. He decided to ignore it. He wanted to show these people he can be trusted.

"Halt stranger." 

Prince Sidon turned to see a man standing by a donkey stable. He was a large hylian male with medium length hair that swoops beside his eyes. He wore large tan overalls as well as a simple Hylian shirt and dark brown elbow-length gloves. 

"I don't believe I've seen you here before." said the man.

"No this is my first time here." answered the zora prince. 

"Are you checking in the Inn?" the man asked slowly. His frown never changed.

Does he ever smile?

"Why yes I am." answered Prince Sidon.

"Then do me a favor when you go in there, tell Prima I said hi."

"How?" asked Sidon. "I don't know your name."

"Oh, Its Manny." said the man.

"Okay Manny. I've got you covered."

"R-really?" Manny stuttered.

Prince Sidon did a toothy grin and flexed his bicep.

"You can count on me!"

Manny was stricken by this. He couldn't help but admire Prince Sidon's positive energy and determination. And his smile was amazing too. He wished he could have that that kind of positive energy and determination to talk to Prima. And if he had a great smile, she would fall for his charms.

"Thank you. What is your name sir."

Prince Sidon smiled.

"My name is Sidon."

"Thank you Sidon." said Manny gratefully.

Prince Sidon did a polite bow before he made his way into The Great Ton Pu Inn.

Before he made it to the steps he was greeted by an old man.

"Welcome stranger!" the old man greeted. "I am Leop and I run of the Great Ton Pu Inn along with Prima. I hope you enjoy your stay here."

"Thank you my good sir." said Sidon with a smile. 

"I never thought I would have a zora as a  customer. We don't really see much of you here."

"Well I am honored." said Prince Sidon. 

Since Sidon was big, he needed to bend down to squeeze through the door. As he entered the Inn, he saw a woman behind a desk. She was a average sized Hylian female with brown hair flowing to her shoulders and large, pointed-ears that cut through her hair. She had fair skin and was wearing a teal half-shirt over a white undershirt.

"Greetings miss." said Sidon with a smile. "Are you miss Prima?"

The woman smiled in a welcoming way.

"Why yes I am sir. How may I help you today?"

"I would like to check in please."

Prima's smile vanished and looked troubled.

"Oh um...I-I'd like to give you a room sir, b-but I don't think we have any beds available for your errr...size."

Prince Sidon scratched his chin before he spoke.

"Whats the largest size bed you have?"

"I'm sorry to say sir that all our beds are the same size." Prima said solemnly. "We do have a couple of larger beds for our luxurious guests, but I'm afraid they have been booked."

Sidon sighed slowly.

"I see. Well I totally understand miss. In that case I wish you a good night. Also Manny says greetings to you."

"Thank you sir." answered Prima. "Again I'm awfully sorry."

Prince Sidon made a polite bow and exited the Inn. Now what was he going to do? Maybe Aster's family would allow him to stay, but he didn't want to impose. Maybe he could spend the night in the village's local pond. 

"Sidon?"

The zora prince recognized that voice anywhere and saw to his surprise his close hylian friend Link. He still looked the same and hasn't changed. Well except got a little bit more muscular, but other than that he looked the same since he helped free the Zora Domain from Ruta. He wore the same blue tunic, tan pants, and brown boots. His blond hair was still long and tied in a ponytail and the Master Sword was propped on his back. Sidon immediately ran up to Link and enveloped him in a hug.

"W-whoa!" grunted Link from the hard bone crushing hug. "Easy Sidon! I can't breath."

Sidon released Link immediately.

"Apologies Link!" cried Prince Sidon. "Its just so great to see you my friend! I've missed you terribly."

Link smiled.

"I missed you too Sidon. I was actually going to head to Zora Domain first thing tomorrow to invite you and the zoras to my wedding and corination. But I can see that you are here. What brings you to Hateno Village?"

"My father wants me to be the next king of our people." Sidon answered.

"Thats great Sidon!" Link said with a smile. "You'll make a great king."

"But he wants me to accept an arranged marriage." added the zora prince with disappointment in his tone.

Link lost his smile.

"Oh. So...you ran away?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry Sidon." said Link kindly. "If its any consolation to you, things haven't been that great for me either."

"Why is that my friend?" asked Prince Sidon.

"Well Zelda and I have to put our wedding on hold." said Link. "Theres been an attack outside the kingdom. A man has been slaughtered in cold blood."

Sidon frowned.

"Do you know who was responsible?"

Link nodded.

"Yes. The same people who betrayed the royal family and swore allegiance to Ganon. The Yiga Clan."

Prince Sidon gasped.

"The Yiga Clan? But I thought they were long gone after Ganon's defeat."

Link shook his head slowly.

"Apparently their still out there. They still want revenge when I defeated their master."

Prince Sidon growled.

"Curse them damn savages! I will bite all their heads off."

Link chuckled.

"You still haven't changed Sidon. Listen I should get some sleep. I need to be up bright and early. Zelda needs me."

"Are you staying at the Inn?" asked Prince Sidon.

"No. I've got my own personal place here. Are you staying at the Inn?"

The zora prince shook his head.

"Sadly no. Not only are all the beds booked, but they have none in my size. But its no big deal. I'll sleep in the pond."

"Forget that my friend." said Link firmly. "You'll just have to book in with me."

Sidons eyes widened.

"R-really? Are you sure."

Link smiled.

"Sure. I've got plenty of room. Well I'll probably have to move the table. But you can make a spot in the dining room."

"Sure." Sidon said softly. "Okay."

Prince Sidon followed Link throught the village and everybody still kept staring at him. Soon they passed some small looking buildings and came across a bridge that lead to a nice looking house with trees, a garden, horse stable, and a pond. At the front of the house was a sign that said "Link's House."

"You like it?" asked Link. "I got a good deal from Bolson and bought this place before it got torn down."

"It looks really nice." said Sidon. "It looks expensive."

"Oh it was." said Link with a laugh. "But in the end it was worth it. I actually was thinking about taking Zelda here for our honeymoon."

"Link you sly dog." said Prince Sidon with a smirk.

"Alright enough of that." said Link with a hint of red in his cheeks. "Lets get settled in."

"Actually I noticed that you have your own pond." stated Sidon. "I wouldn't mind sleeping in your pond if thats okay."

Link rubbed the back of his neck.

"Are you sure? I can make a decent spot inside for you."

"The pond will be fine. After all I live around water Link."

"Well okay." Link said. "If you insist. I guess I'll see you in the morning. If you need anything feel free to come inside and ask."

"Thanks my friend." said Prince Sidon as he flexed his bicep and flashed his teeth.

Link nodded.

"Well goodnight Sidon."

"Goodnight Link."

After Link entered the house the zora prince made his way to the pond. Near the pond was the horse stable with Link's horse Epona who was fast asleep. Prince Sidon yawned and settled into the water. The temperature felt nice on his scales and he immediatley felt himself fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again...sorry for the wait. Been busy. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Paya awoke early the next morning to the sound of the birds singing in the trees. As she got up and stretched, she felt an aching pain on her back. Of course she was sore. Last night was the first time she ever fell asleep outside in a sack instead of a bed.

Paya reached into her pack and pulled out a cooking pot and a few ingredients to make breakfast. She managed to swipe some eggs from a nest yesterday and was glad she had her pot to cook with. Paya learned a little about cooking from Koko. 

After she cooked her ingredients, a delicious omelette was ready for eating. After she finished her breakfast Paya took out her map and surveyed her next destinations. According to the map, she was almost at Hateno Tower. Also it would take almost another day to reach Tuft Mountain.

Paya checked pack to inspect her provisions. To her surprise, she was good on food and herbs. She probably would run low and need to restock after she makes it to Tuft Mountain. She could stop by Hateno Village which was not far from Hateno Tower on her way back home.

Paya has never stepped foot in Hateno Village, but she knew her Aunt Purah lived there too. Maybe while shes shopping she could greet her aunt. Afterall she had not seen her Aunt in a long time.

As she continued down the road she saw Hateno Tower come into view. The tower looked so tall and magestic. Paya wondered if she could even climb up the very top. She probably would fall to her death. But Link would have no problem.

Sigh.

Paya shook her head. How could she be thinking about Link at this moment? Wasn't she suppose to forget about him? Paya huffed in frustration as she continued walking down the road.

After a while she finally reached Hateno Tower. Even though it look glorious from afar, it looked more amazing up close. She crooked her neck to see the tower stretching toward the heavens and saw it tangled in vines with thorns.

Yep. She would probably die if she tried climbing up there.

But she wondered if maybe she could see Tuft Mountain on the top. 

Paya's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of running hooves. Paya frozen where she stood, slowly turned her head to see a Bokoblin on a horse heading straight for her. The creature had an arrow aimed at her.

Paya tried not to panic. Her grandmother's throwing knives were in her sack and she didn't know if she could pull them out in time. And the creature was getting closer. She could see its piercing blue eyes. 

Paya knew trying to run was pointless. She would never escape that arrow while that thing is on a horse. She only had one option.

Climb the tower.

Paya gathering up her courage she placed her hands on the tower wall and began to climb. As she climbed an arrow missed her by inches and deflected off the wall. Paya nearly slipped and almost touched the sharp vines as an arrow missed her left hand, but she managed to get on the first platform. Paya took deep breathes as she looked down to see the bokoblin fire another arrow at her which she luckily avoided. 

The creature was now angry and had the horse gallop around the tower so it could get a clear shot. Paya realizing she can't stop now continued to climb. She prayed to the goddesses that she would make it through this. As she climbed another arrow was fired missing her right foot by less than an inch. Paya slipped again but managed to keep a hold on the wall. Only to have her arm scrape against the vines thorns. 

Paya didn't stop to look at her wound. She was nearing the next platform. Another arrow deflected from the wall inches from her back. Paya than forced herself to leap for the second platform. After another lunge she made it on the platform. The bokoblin still kept firing arrows. Paya after taking a few deep breaths continued to climb.

As she got higher it was getting harder for the bokoblin to aim its arrows, but it was also getting harder for Paya. The higher she climbed, the more vines she had to avoid. And she felt her arms getting tired from the climb. Soon her body would lose its energy. 

Just a little more.

Paya panted as she struggled to get to the next platform. She felt the arrows narrowly miss her as she made it to the next platform. Just a few more. 

Paya sat down for a bit and allowed her self to catch her breath. Luckily she was high enough for the arrows to reach her. But she couldn't stop now. After a few moments Paya stood up, grasped the wall, and continued to climb. 

After a few more platforms and vines, Paya finally made it up the tower. 

That was the worst experience ever.

Paya after catching her breath saw the towers beautiful view. From all around her were gorgeous sceneries of mountains, hills, and valleys. The air smelt clean and fresh. 

Paya pulled out her map and compass. According to the map Tuft Mountain was south of Hateno Tower. And her compass showed her which way pointed south. Sure enough Paya saw Tuft Mountain from afar.

So thats where Lover's Pond is.

Paya then surveyed the tower and saw Hateno Village into view. Well now she knew she was close, but now she was stuck. She had no idea how long she'd be up there, but she had to make sure the bokoblin wasn't around. She couldn't see it unfortunately.

Paya sat herself down and decided to eat a quick meal energise herself and write in her diary.

"It seems that alot of risk has been in store for me on my journey. I have found myself involved with the dangers of Hyrule. I find myself so scared and wishing that I never left home. 

But I also have found something in me that I didn't think I would have. Is this what Link the hero calls courage? No. I wasn't brave. I climbed up a tower to hide from a monster instead of fighting it. But wouldn't it count that I was brave enough to climb this dreaded tower that I could have fallen to my death?

My journey to Tuft Mountain is almost complete. I can only hope and pray the goddesses make sure I get there safely and see Lover's Pond for myself. And also make it back home safely."

Paya closed her diary and began to nibble on a swift carrot. She could slowly feel her energy increasing again. Once she is sure the monster is gone, she will climb down and continue her journey. Until then she will wait.

 

Meanwhile in Hateno Village...

 

Prince Sidon was slowly starting to grow fond of Hateno Village. The children there adored him and kept insisting he'd play with them. Especially Aster.

Link was kind enough to give him the grand tour of the village and introduce him to the villagers. They saw since he was Links friend that they can trust him. Soon the villagers wanted to get a chance to talk to the zora prince. The people decided to gather in a circle to question Prince Sidon.

"You said that you were from the Zora Domain." stated an old woman villager. "Is it true that the domain is made of Luminous Stones? My grandaughter has told me this in her travels."

"Yes." answered Sidon. "My home was built many years ago by skilled architects who used luminous stones to create the domain."

"Incredible."

"I have a question." said a young hylian boy. "How long do zoras live?"

"That is a good question." said Prince Sidon with a smile. "We don't know exactly how long we zoras live. My people have been around for a long time. But I can tell you that we have lived for more than 500 years."

"Wow! Thats a long time! How old are you exactly?"

"Teebo!" cried the boy's mother. "Don't ask rude questions."

"Sorry mother."

"I have a question as well." said Aster. 

"What is it you'd like to ask little one?" Sidon asked kindly.

"Well...are you a prince?"

This took Prince Sidon by surprise including the people. How did she know?

"I...well why do you ask?" Sidon asked slowly.

Aster fiddled with her fingers as she stared at the ground. "Well I sort of heard you and the hero talking."

"You were spying?" asked Prince Sidon with a frown.

"I'm sorry Sidon!" Aster cried. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to play and I heard you talking to the hero. And I heard you say King."

Of course.

"Well Aster." began Sidon. "As much as I don't tolerate spying, I'm going to have to be honest with you. Yes. I am a prince."

The villagers gasped and started to murmur amongst each other.

"A prince?"

"Doesn't he have a kingdom to rule?"

"Why would a prince be in Hateno Village?"

"Wow. A prince. Is he rich?"

"Please." cried Sidon. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you my secret. I felt I needed to gain your trust before I told you my royal identity."

"But if your a prince." said Teebo. "Shouldn't you be ruling your kingdom?"

"Teebo!" cried Teebo's mother. 

"What did I say?"

"Yes I should be ruling my kingdom." replied Sidon. "But I ran away from home."

"But why?" asked a plump hylian woman. "Are you not happy about your riches and throne?"

"I do care about my kingdom." stated Prince Sidon. "And I care more about my friends and family than all of my riches. But thats not the reason I ran away."

"Then why did you?" Manny asked.

"Alright thats enough!" yelled Link standing up. "You all don't need to pry on Sidon's personal life."

"No Link its alright." said Sidon calmy placing his hand on his shoulder. He then flexed his bicep and flashed his charming smile.

"I trust these people completely!"

The villagers were touched by the zora prince's sincerity. They remained quiet and waited for him to continue.

"The reason I ran away from home is because my father wants me to accept an arranged marriage. He said I could only rule if I have a queen by my side. And I refuse to rule with someone I don't love."

"How romantic." whispered Prima.

"Wow. Thats so noble." said the plump woman.

"Thats mushy stuff!" said Teebo in disgust.

"Oh Teebo!" cried Teebo's mother.

Prince Sidon laughed along with the villagers. He really liked Hateno Village now.

"I appreciate your condolences. You've made me feel welcomed and I really like it here alot. I'm glad I was able to share this with you all."

The villagers smiled and each gave Sidon a hug, handshake, or pat on the back. 

But that happiness was ended by a chilling scream. Everyone ran to where the scream was coming from. A woman screamed when she saw a man enter the entrance gate covered in blood with an open wound protruding from his chest.

"I-I m-must see the hero." gasped the man.

Link walked through the crowd of people and kneeled down to the man who fell on his knees.

"What happened to you?" Link asked.

"Am-ambushed by s-savages." gasped the man who was obviously in pain. "They told me to give this t-to the hero." 

The man pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment out of his pocket and and struggled to give it to Link. As Link took the parchment the man crumbled to the ground. 

"Somebody get medical attention to this man quickly!" cried Link.

Thadd and Medda gently picked up the man and led him towards the Inn. 

"What is that Link?" asked the zora prince.

Link as curious as everyone else unwadded the piece of parchment revealing a message.

"Your time is almost up Hero of Legend. Our forces are rallying and our plan is nearly complete. You have avoided us for far to long. But now that all ends. If you wish to save those you care about, you will surrender yourself to us. If you do not do this...we shall kill every one you love dearly. One of them we know is the Sheikah leader's granddaughter who is on her way to Tuft Mountain. Meet us there or she will be the first to die. And it doesn't stop there. Glory to Master Kohga!"

"The Yiga Clan"

Link crumpled the message angrily.

"Link what is it?" Prince Sidon asked...

"I must leave. My friend Paya is in danger."

Link then whistled.

Moments later Epona arrived.

As Link mounted Epona, Sidon grabbed his arm.

"I'm coming with you."

Link shook his head.

"No Sidon its too dangerous!"

"You and I are team Link!" cried Sidon. "I won't let you do this alone."

Link stared at Sidon not liking the idea. 

"Epona couldn't possibly carry both of us. No offense but you'd slow us down." 

"Links right." said Thadd. "Even Epona couldn't possibly lift Sidon alone. He needs a much bigger horse."

"You don't mean...that one do you?" asked Medda. "Thats out of the question. No one has ever ridden it. Its too dangerous and wild."

"Well I refuse to leave Link at the mercy of the Yiga Clan." Sidon said firmly.

"Sidon I'll be fine." insisted Link. "I've dealt with many members and defeated their leader. Have you also forgotten I defeated Ganon?"

"No I haven't." said Sidon. "But you also had aid from Princess Zelda and the Divine Beasts. You were never alone.

Link still wasn't convinced.

"I won't let you risk yourself for me."

"You've risked so much for my people including Mipha and me. "I'd be honored to do the same for you my friend. You can teach me how to ride a horse. It shouldn't be a problem with you being a master horse rider."

"Yeah but-"

"Please Link." pleaded Sidon. "I know you can probably handle this. But I can't help but feel this is a terrible trap. Let me go with you. Please."

For a moment Link didn't say anything. Then he sighed in frustration.

"Fine. But we got to hurry."

"Are you sure about this Sidon?" asked Medda. "The people who brought us this horse were nearly killed by it."

Prince Sidon smiled.

"Show me the horse!"

Medda was taken aback by Sidon's bravery and determination. He hesitantly nodded and he and Thadd beckoned Sidon and Link to follow them to where the horse was being kept. As they followed the two men through the village, they came across an open field surrounded by a picket fence. And in the field tied up to a post was a huge black horse with a red mane and green eyes.

"Well it certainly is big." said Sidon.

"No one knows where it came from." said Thadd. "The people think that its a cursed demon."

Sidon gazed upon the horse. It appeared to be angry as it was tugging hard against the rope tied to its muzzle. It was also kicking at the post with its front hooves.

"Has anyone given this creature food and water?" Sidon asked.

"Yes." answered Medda. "But the beast has tried to trample anyone who goes near it. Thats why we tied it up."

The horse then turned and faced them and snorted angrily. Then it went back to tugging on the rope.

"I'm going in." said Sidon.

"That wouldn't be wise." said Link. "That horse can kill you."

"It'll be okay. Just watch my back."

Before any of the men could stop him, Sidon climbed over the fence.

"What are you doing?!" hissed Medda. "Your going to get yourself killed."

"Come back!" cried Thadd. "Don't be stupid."

The zora prince ignored them as he slowly approached the huge angry horse. The big creature stared at Sidon and began paw at the ground with its hooves as it continued to snort angrily through its nostrils. Prince Sidon slowly raised his hands up as he approached the horse.

"Easy friend." he said softly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The horses mood didn't change. As Prince Sidon got closer he was able to analyze that the horse was a male.

"Your a big boy aren't you? I'll bet you were the leader of your herd."

The horse continued to snort angrily as Prince Sidon was less than a few feet from him.

'Your a very proud creature aren't you. You must have never had a rider."

Prince Sidon slowly extended an arm out towards the horses mane. This was a big mistake. The horse swung its head at full force and neighed angrily on its hind legs. If the rope wasn't holding him down, Sidon would have been done for.

"Whoa easy boy! Settle down! Its okay!"

"Yep. Hes dead." muttered Thadd.

The horse continued to struggle. Sidon sighed. He was going to need a different approach. He then noticed some apple trees on the other side of the fence with delicious looking red apples.

Maybe...

Prince Sidon turned his back on the horse and approached the apple trees. Since he was tall he had no problem plucking one from its branch. He then turned back towards the horse.

"Are you hungry boy? When was the last time you ate?"

The horse snorted.

"Would you like this delicious apple?"

The horse stopped tugging on the rope. He clearly saw the apple in Prince Sidon's hand. Slowly the zora prince extended his hand once more offering the apple.

"Here. You can have it."

The horse swung his head once more as Sidon's hand got closer to its muzzle.

"Okay. I get it. You don't trust me. Thats fine."

Sidon tossed the apple at the horses feet. The horse looked at the apple then back at him before he kneeled down and ate the apple from the ground. After he ate the it he gave Sidon a long look. He snorted again but not out of anger.

"You looked like you enjoyed that boy." said Sidon with a smile. "Would you like more?"

The horse snorted.

"Alright. Theres plenty more where that came from."

Sidon came back with a pile of apples and placed them on the ground. The horse began to eat them one by one.  
Sidon picked one up and offered it to the horse. The horse stared at it at first, but then he leaned in and ate the apple from his hand.

Link watched from afar and was really impressed with the progress Sidon was making. He remembered how he had to gain Epona's trust first before she let him ride her.

"See boy." said Sidon softly. "Nothing to fear."

The horse kept staring at him snorting softly.

"You must be thirsty too. Would you like some water?"

Prince Sidon reached into his satchel and pulled out a jug of water and a small bowl from his sack to pour the water in. The horse watched intently as Sidon placed the bowl on the ground. The horse then kneeled down and slowly began to drink.

"Wow." said Medda. "Hes doing great."

"Yeah he hasn't died yet." added Thadd.

As the horse continued to drink, this was Prince Sidon's chance.

"Thats it. Don't mind me."

Sidon taking the risk cut the rope that tied the horse to the post with his claw setting him free. The horse didn't notice and he continued to drink.

Now for the really crazy part.

Sidon quickly grabbed a hold the horse's mane and swung himself onto his back. The horse was immediately startled and began to buck and jump around in circles. Sidon held on to his mane real tight and did everything in his power to prevent himself from being thrown off. The horse continued to buck madly as Sidon tried to calm him by patting his side.

"Easy boy! Easy! Easy!"

Just when Sidon thought he was going to be hurled over the fence, the horse stopped bucking and slowly calmed down.

"Thats it. Good boy. Your mine now."

Prince Sidon heard Link cheer out for him.

"Alright Sidon! You did it!"

Prince Sidon chuckled as he patted the horse once more.

"I think I'll call you...Abyss."

Once Sidon was sure Abyss was calm enough Link whistled for Epona.

"Now that you have yourself a horse I'll teach you how to ride him."

Link mounted Epona and leaped over the fence.

"Your going to need a briddle and a saddle."

It was one thing to gain Abyss's trust, but getting him to listen was tougher. Every time Sidon beckoned him to go a little faster he shook his head stubbornly. After some time and practice, Sidon finally was getting the hang of it.

"Great Sidon." said Link. "I think you've got it."

"I hope so." the zora prince chuckled. "Thank you Link. Your a great teacher."

Link nodded with a smile.

"Of course my friend. Now to Tuft Mountain we go."

Before they departed, Link and Sidon went into the shops and stocked up on food and weapons. Link even offered Sidon some of his collectibles from his house. Once they were sure they had everything ready, Link and Sidon urged Epona and Abyss to move as they galloped across the entrance gate and onto the road.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Sorry for the long wait. I'll have the next chapters posted soon. Until then enjoy this one.

It took awhile but pretty soon the bokoblin grew bored and Paya watched as it sped away. Paya kept her eyes on the bokoblin and its horse and made sure it was far away before she would climb down the tower. When she couldn't see the bokoblin anymore she opened her travel bag and reached in looking for the gauze she packed for her journey.

Paya bit her tongue as she hissed in pain and began wrapping her arm with the gauze. The wound wasn't that serious but it stung to the touch. After her wound was covered Paya strapped on her pack and made her way slowly down the tower wall. It wasn't easy climbing down the tower but it was easier than climbing up. After a while of avoiding the vines she finally felt her feet touch the ground. 

"Why am I such a useless coward?" Paya asked herself. "Its no wonder Links not in love with me. Why would he love a shy girl with no courage like me."

After clearing her thoughts she was about to continue down the road until she noticed shining objects scattered about. As she approached them she saw that they were arrows that the bokoblin fired at her. Realising the arrows would come in handy she scooped them up and safely tucked them in her pack. Paya didn't know archery but she could use the arrows for other methods.

As she continued along the road she watched her surroundings and stayed clear from the wolves and monsters that could leap at her any moment. But so far she only saw harmless creatures going about their business. Paya reached into her travel bag and pulled out her map to see how far her progress was. She was very close the North Necluda border. There was a problem though.

According to the map she only had two options to reach Tuft Mountain. If she continued along the road she would soon come across Necluda Sea and since she didn't have a boat that was not an option. The only option she had was to climb the mountains which would take her to the road that lead to Lurelin Village and the same road would take her to Tuft Mountain.

Paya groaned. She was still a little tired from climbing Hateno Tower and she wasn't sure how much more she could take. But she didn't have a choice. Stuffing her map back in her pack she continued walking.

After a few hours she was very close to the mountains. Paya's relief was suddenly cut short when she heard growling croaks and shrieks.

Oh Din. 

Turning around she saw a bokoblin with a long heavy bone made weapon running straight at her. Paya immediately started to run. It was a good thing the creature wasn't as fast since the weapon it carried was pretty heavy. But Paya didn't stop and only glanced back for a brief second before-

Oof!

Paya ran into something hard as a rock and fell on her bottom. Looking up she saw a creature she never seen before. Its skin was the color of dark shade of caramel. It had a round head with a small tuft of white hair. Its eyes were small and beady and its cheeks were red. Its arms were muscled with huge hands and its belly resembled a boulder. Around its shoulders was a light blue shawl.

"Auuuuuuuugh! Please don't hurt me goro!" the creature cried tucking his hands behind its head. "I'll do what ever you want!"

Paya was surlrised that a creature this big and hard was that frightened.

"Hey its okay. I'm not going to hurt you honest."

"Y-your not?" the creature asked.

"No of course not." Paya said calmly.

"Phew. Okay. Thats good."

The creature noticing Paya was still lying on the ground reached out a big hand.

"Here let me help you goro."

"Thank you." said Paya as she was pulled to her feet.

"Oh dear."

"What?" 

"Bad monster! Scary goro!"

Paya turned and saw that the bokoblin that chased her was heading their way.

"Please! You got to help me goro!" cried the creature.

"Me?!" cried Paya.

"Yes you goro!"

Paya could not believe this. The creature was more terrified than she was if that was possible. She knew she couldn't afford to just stand their she had to do something.

Paya setted down her travel bag and rummaged through it looking for her kunai knives her grandmother gave her. She did not notice the bokoblin lifting up its weapon prepared to strike.

"Look out goro!" cried the creature who had jumped in front of Paya about to recieve the blow.

But it didn't.

Paya looked up and saw the creature was surround by a protective glowing red barrier. The bokoblins weapon deflected and sent the monster into the air with a crash. But the bokoblin picked itself up and angrily began swinging its weapon.

"Uh oh. Help! Do something goro!"

Paya finally found her carrier along with her kunai knives. Her hand trembled as she grabbed a knife and was ready to throw it.

Please goddesses. Please lend me your strength.

When the bokoblin was about to swing again Paya threw the knife. The knife spiraled and made a direct hit on the bokoblin. The monster shrieked in pain and dissipated in smoke. Paya to shocked dropped her carrier.

"Whoa." the creature said softly. "You are incredible goro."

Paya still didn't say anything. She was still trying to process what happened. She had just killed a monster. She never had taken a life before.

"Hey are you okay goro?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine." Paya answered softly.

"We make a pretty good team. Thanks for saving me goro."

"Your welcome. Um who are you?"

"My name is Yunobo." the creature said with a smile. "Goron of Death Mountain and descendant of champion Daruk."

"Champion? As in the Divine Beasts champions?"

"Uh huh."

Paya's face remained puzzled. This creature was related to one of the four deceased champions? Paya only heard of the champions from her grandmother.

"You said that you are from Death Mountain?" she asked.

Yunobo nodded his head.

"Yep. I live up their in Goron City. Its the  perfect place for us gorons. But its not very welcoming for tourist that hate heat goro."

"Your pretty far from home. If you don't mind me asking why are you all the way out her in the Necluda region?"

"I left home to pay my old friend Link a visit. I heard that he and the princess of Hyrule are getting married and I wanted to attend their wedding. I was on my way to Hateno Village since he has a house there goro."

Paya's eyes widened. So this creature errr...goron knew Link?

"You know Link?"

"Sure do goro. He saved me when I got myself caved in and we both took on divine beast Vah Rudania together."

"Wow. Thats wonderful."

"Do you Link goro?"

Paya blushed.

"Y-yes I know him."

She then walked over to the knife she thrown and placed it back in the carrier.

"It was nice meeting you Yunobo but I must be on my way."

Yunobo frowned a little.

"Where are you going goro? We've just been acquainted."

"I'm on an important journey and I must make haste before night fall."

"Where to goro?"

"Uh...Tuft Mountain."

Yunobo scratched his head.

"Tuft Mountain? Never heard of it goro."

"Its on the other side of the mountains."

"Oh. Why are you going to Tuft Mountain goro?"

Paya sighed.

"Its a long story. Shouldn't you be getting to Hateno Village?"

"Uh yes goro." answered Yunobo. "Oh yes! I must get there before dark. Monsters out at night goro."

"Well it was nice meeting you Yunobo. If you see my Aunt Purah tell her I said hi."

"Wait!" Yunobo cried as Paya started to walk. "You didn't tell me you name goro."

Paya smiled.

"My name is Paya of the sheikah tribe of Kakariko Village."

"Well it was nice to meet you Paya. Again thanks for saving me goro."

"Of course. Well good luck to you Yunobo. Bye now."

Paya then turned on her heel and continued heading for the mountains.

 

Meanwhile...

 

Prince Sidon was getting the hang of riding Abyss. He felt his bond with the horse grow steadily as he and Link raced their horses on the road. Sidon saw that Link was picking up speed and urging Epona to run faster. He knew that he was worried about his friend named Paya. Sidon wished he could ease his friends worry.

"Link are you okay?"

"I'm fine Sidon. Keep up with me now."

This Paya must mean a lot to Link. They must be good friends. Sidon was glad that their was someone who cared about Link as much as he did. As they continued down the road Sidon saw a figure far in the distance. Link suddenly pulled on Epona's reigns and urged her to slow down.

"Link what is it?" Prince Sidon asked.

"Its Yunobo."

Yunobo? Is this another friend of Links?

As they got closer the horses came to a halt. Sidon saw what looked to be a young frightened goron.

"Go away! Please! Help! Help!"

"Yunobo its me." said Link.

"Huh. Link? Is that you goro?"

"Its been a while my friend. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you goro. Congratulations with your engagement to the princess goro."

"Thank you Yunobo. I'd love to stay and chat but were in a bit of a hurry."

"What? You too goro? But I just got here. Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Of course I'm glad but-"

"But what goro?"

"My friend Paya is endanger. She could probably be killed."

Yunobo gasped.

"Hey I know Paya goro."

Link's eyes widened.

"You saw Paya? Where is she?"

"I saw her awhile ago near the mountains. She said she was going to Tuft Mountain goro. And she saved my life."

Sidon looked at the goron and saw the truth in his eyes. This Paya did save him. Interesting that this female was able to protect this burly goron.

"Thank you Yunobo." said Link. "Feel free to make yourself at home when you get to Hateno Village."

"Wait!" cried Yunobo. "You said that Paya was in danger? Let me come with you! I owe it to her for saving me!"

Link sighed.

"Yunobo you can't come with us."

"W-why not goro?" asked Yunobo. "Why does he get to go?"

Sidon was speechless as Yunobo pointed at him. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Yunobo.

"Look Yunobo. You don't have a horse and-"

"I don't need a horse goro. Not when I have my boulder rolling maneuver and my ancestors protection over me."

"Yunobo I-"

"Let him come Link." Prince Sidon answered.

Link stared at Sidon completely bewildered.

"What? Are you serious?"

The zora prince smiled and flexed his bicep proudly.

"Of course! Friends stick together."

Link groaned.

"Sometimes I don't like you. Alright you can come with us Yunobo."

"Really?!" Yunobo cried. "Oh thank you goro!"

"But you have to keep up. Were waisting enough time as it is."

Yunobo saluted.

"Right! Count on me goro!"

Yunobo then tucked his legs in forming into a ball and rolled full speed down the road."

He was quite a distance from them as he straightened up and called out to them.

"Come on! What are you waiting for goro?!"

Link and Sidon couldn't help but chuckle with amusement as they urged Epona and Abyss to continue running as they followed Yunobo who was rolling down the road once more.


End file.
